


The Cleaner of New York City

by AlexSpencerFan



Category: Criminal Minds, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpencerFan/pseuds/AlexSpencerFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liv and Elliot have to solve a strange and complecated Case, Chief Muldrew forces two FBI Agents on them, who seem to have a secret and are just as excited to work together as they are. Even though they clearly don't need them...Or maybe they do? And maybe these two can be really helpful, not only with the Case. E/O ! Criminal Minds Crossover Blake/Reid. Rating might change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anonymous caller

When her alarm woke her this morning, it took Olivia a moment longer to turn it off again. It was one of these days you already knew it was going to be a shitty one and her feeling turned out to be true. First the water in her shower jumped from hot to cold at least twenty times, then her coffee machine broke and her toast burned.

"This damn day is going to be just a great" Olivia mumbled while she locked her door to go to work. Of course the traffic was even worse than usual and when Liv finally came to work she was slightly stressed out and she wanted nothing more than drive back home and go back to bed.

"Good Morning Liv!" Fin said when she stepped in the room, but Live only mumbled something in response.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked and watched her closer.

"Nothing, it's just one of these days you know? Where everything goes wrong that could go wrong, I swear my morning was hell" she yawned before strolling over to the coffee machine. It already smelled like Munch's coffee so she took the half full pot and poured it in the sink before making a new one.

"Hey I just made that!" Munch said offended when he came back and sat down at his desk. Fin shook his head, every day the same thing. It was a wonder that he wasn't forbidden to even touch the coffee machine.

"Face it your coffee tastes like mud… the real gross kind" Fin joked.

"Why isn't it surprising that you know how mud tastes?" Elliot asked behind them when he entered the bullpen and placed his jacked on his chair.

"Football you should try it too" Fin replied grinning.

"No, thank you."

"Can't really afford to lose more brain cells eh?" Munch said and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you just shut up Munch?" he mumbled before he watched his partner closer who just sat down with a coffee mug in her hands in which she had poured in some coffee, as soon as enough had filled the pot.

"Bad morning huh?" El asked he didn't like to see her in a bad mood like this, even though it was only normal for an early Monday morning, his Liv- no his partner was supposed to make his day better with this beautiful smile when she stepped in the bullpen.

Liv nodded while she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Again he fascinated her, he always knew when she wasn't feeling good, when it was because of a bad morning or case and he would always try to understand and cheer her up. And most of the time he had success.

"Really bad one, hopefully we don't get a Case today" as soon as the words had left her mouth the door of Cragens Office opened.

"Elliot, Olivia? Police just found a victim W 150th St. near the Saint Gerasimos Greek Orthodox Church" he said and Olivia sighed.

"On our way Captain!" she said cursing her day again, as they got up to drive to the new crime scene.

"Ready?" he asked when they sat in the car and Liv just shook her head.

"Just drive I want to get through this day"

"At you comment Ma'am!" Elliot said smiling and though she felt like hell Olivia had to smile, he really knew how to cheer her up and a strange feeling rose in her stomach when she gave him a side glance and caught him grin at her. It was kind of heavy but also light… and somehow a happy feeling even though she had had a bad day. She shook it away and blamed her hunger as hadn't had anytime to eat much yet.

"So? Why was your morning so bad?."

"I don't know it's just one of these days you know that it's going to be a miserable one and everything really turns out bad" she answered and he knew that the conversation about this subject was over. For the rest of the ride they were silent except for Elliot who hummed along a song in the radio from time to time but stopped when Olivia glared at him.

* * *

They already saw the crime scene when they turned into the street, the missing ambulance car meant that there was no living victim; she could never decide whether that was better or not.

"Hey Melinda do you already have something for us?" Elliot asked when they slipped beneath the police banner and walked in the small alley.

"Not much I just came myself, young woman around twenty I guess, you have to wait until I made autopsy, but this wound here on the back of her head looks like it could be the COD. But some of these other wounds look pretty bad too, there are also ligature marks on her wrists and ankles" the medical examiner commented while she showed Liv and Elliot the wounds.

"Her panties are practically shredded and she has severe bruising on her thighs. The teeth look good, if the CSI doesn't find something that might identify her, we can try it through them" Melinda said and looked up at the two.

"Who found her?" asked El the nearby standing Officer.

"It was a call we got this morning" the man answered.

Before either Liv or Elliot could answer they were interrupted. "Detectives? You might want to see this." a man from the CSI said serious and waved them to a dumpster at the end of the alley, they both walked over to see what he had found and both stared at the dumpster and the message that was written on it.

"Five out of endless ones that have to die" Olivia mumbled looking at the massage written with blood in a pentagram then she noticed something beside the dumpster that didn't belong there. She walked over and picked the clean, white paper up.

"What do you have?" asked El.

"Don't know" she mumbled before she unfolded the paper, inside was a letter. "Detective one and two how dump are you? That was just a normal question don't worry I'm not gonna rhyme. I left you this massage to let you know that I'm going to do your job and clean the streets of New York once and for all of all this dirty whores. And you can't do anything to stop me, me and my mission. Nothing. So don't even try! Just sit and enjoy!" Olivia read out loud and looked at Elliot.

"Why do these pathetic idiots always have to write us such stupid stuff?" he asked.

"I agree with you but, there it says five out of endless but we only found one victim…but where are the other four? And who is this woman" she asked and looked back at Melinda examine the body of the woman.

"We should start with the last question who is this poor woman" he said and walked back. "Let's get this bastard, who think he is so great and kick his ass" Elliot added growling.

"I'm in" Liv said cold.

They walked back to Melinda who got up. "I can tell you more when I had her on my table, I don't have much to do so I should be done quite fast". In this moment both Liv's and El's cell phones rang, they both picked it up after sharing a surprised glance.

"Benson?"

"St. Nicholas of Myra 288 E 10th St" said a computer voice and Liv was confused for a moment.

"Who is there?!" she asked but the caller had already hung up. "What the?" she turned to her partner who looked similar confused like she must look herself.

"Who called you?" Liv asked.

"I don't know it was just a computer voice" El answered.

"Same here, he or she told me about an address…What the hell is going on?"

"Was is the Russian Orthodox Cathedral of the Transfiguration of Our Lord 437 Driggs Ave, Brooklyn?" asked Elliot but Live shook her head.

"No St. Nicholas of Myra 288 E 10th St. here in Manhattan" she frowned.

"How did he or she get our numbers?!" Elliot asked Liv phone rang again but she knew immediately that it wasn't the anonymous caller but Fin.

"Hi Fin?"

"Hey Liv, Munch and I just got an anonymous call each with a address-"

"What? El and I got one too, mine is St. Nicholas of Myra 288 E 10th St and Elliot's was 437 Driggs Ave, Brooklyn" she said.

"That is creepy…how the hell could get our numbers?" Fin though out loud.

"I have no idea, why don't you give me the addresses and El and I are going to check these places…I have an idea. On a dumpster at this crime scene is a massage, including the countdown "a five out of endless" what if we find the other four victims there?."

For a moment Fin was quite on the other end of the line. "Okay but Munch and I are going to drive to Brooklyn! First address is New Covenant Holiness Church 512 W 157th St…and second one is Church of St. Francis Xavier 46 W 16th St but you know what? We'll cover that too…I don't like it that all these places are near churches "

"I don't like it either" Liv said and hung up before she turned around to look at El who was on the phone again himself.

"That was Cragen another body has been found, New Covenant Holiness Church 512 W 157th St"

"You're kidding?! Munch and Fin were also called one of the addresses they have been told was this" Olivia explained.

"You're thinking the same as me?"

"That someone just called us to tell us where he dumped the body?"

"Yes I think we have a serial killer on the loose" Liv said and they walked to the car to drive to the next Crime Scene.

"All the addresses are near a church, he has something against religion or he is a loyal supporter" he suggested.

"I don't think so, these are churches of different religions, not just one" Liv said. When they arrived at the location where another body was, they weren't the first ones to be there beside the CSI and Melinda but Cragen stood next to the medical examiner.

"Captain what are you doing here?" Elliot asked loud when they approached them.

"I'm here because apart from you two and Munch and Fin, also Chief Muldrew was informed through a letter, and he put the FBI on the this case to help us"

"What?!" both Liv and Elliot said in a mix between surprise and anger. "We hadn't even the chance to investigate!" Elliot said.

"I know, I know he said that this might be a number to big but I could insure him to not withdraw the whole case from us, we can investigate together but at least two Agents from the BAU are going to help us." Cragen said and both knew that arguing was completely pointless.

"Well, if that isn't going to be great" El mumbled sarcastically they didn't need the FBI they could handle this bastard perfectly on their own!.

"Let's go and get something done before they come and try to tell us how to do our job" said Liv while they walked over to where the body was. Somehow she had no good feeling about this whole case that was about to come.

* * *

When Spencer woke up, he instantly knew that the bed beside him was empty. Just to be sure, he reached over but the covers were already cooling down even though he could still feel some of the warmth of her body.

He sat up and looked at the clock on his nightstand '6.35 am…Hotch told us to be in the Office at nine why is she up by now?' he shrugged his shoulders and yawned before he got up and stretched a little.

Just when Spencer was about to change, he heard the sound of the shower running and smiled, he undressed and went into the bathroom where he could make out the silhouette of his wife behind the shower curtain. He grinned but he hasn't made two steps before she spoke.

"I already heard you, so you don't even have to try to scare me" Alex said he shook his head and joined her in the shower, where he turned her around and kissed her.

"Good morning to you too" she said against his lips before they met for another kiss.

"It is a good morning" he said his voice sounding still tired and pushed her against the cold shower wall with his upper body. Alex gasped out when her warm skin came in contact with the wall and playfully hit his chest.

"Spencer!" he only grinned and kissed her again.

"I think you need to wash you again" the genius said pulling her close, his wife returned the embrace and gave him a peck on the lips.

"But I just finished my shower" Alex mumbled.

"I know, but I'm going to make you dirty again" he whispered in her ear and kissed her passionately while his hands knead her breasts.

* * *

"It's unbelievable, we got up earlier then most of the time and are still late for work" Alex said when they hurried in to an elevator some minutes after nine am.

"Hey, this time it wasn't my fault!" Spencer defended himself, before he sipped at his sweet coffee.

"Who had to join me in the shower this morning and persuaded me into having sex?" she asked, fixing her blouse and rolled her eyes at his goofy grin. He then spun her around and pressed his lips at hers in a loving kiss.

"I have an eidetic memory, but I can't remember you telling me to stop Darling" Spencer said smiling and Alex shrugged her shoulder.

"Never said that I didn't like it" with that she gave him one last kiss and walked out of the elevator when the doors opened at their level Reid followed his wife close behind.

"Wow Mr. and Mrs. Reid decided to join us at work today! That's really nice of you" said Morgan when they entered the bullpen. JJ and Garcia snickered at his comment and Reid just winked at him with a grin on his lips and nodded over to Alex.

"Oh! I understand, pretty boy had a good start in the day eh?" he raised his hand for a high five which Reid did when he walked by, while Alex glared at them.

"You're worse than teenagers! And when are you finally going to stop calling my husband pretty boy? If someone is allowed to call him that it's me" Alex said, putting her fresh to go bag on her desk.

"No matter what he is always gonna be pretty boy to me…like my Baby-Girl" Derek answered.

"You really know how to talk to women" Alex said just loud enough for JJ and Garcia to hear.

"How was your free weekend guy's?" asked the bubbly Tech Queen, "You had Jason with you?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah I thought it wasn't possible but I miss him even more now that the last stepps of the adoption are nearly over, we can't wait for the day when he is offical ours" the brunette woman said and her husband smiled.

"She's right and he misses us too, yesterday he refused to leave and cried, it was so hard to let him go" Spencer told them.

"You are going to be great parents for the little man" JJ said and Garcia nodded.

"Did you decide now what to do with Jason when we have a Case?" Morgan asked his colleagues, just when Reid had opened his mouth to answer the door to Hotch's office opened and their boss appeared in the doorway.

"Reid, Blake? Would you come in my Office please?" the two looked at each other 'Do you know what he wants?' but Alex shook her head and they both walked up in the Office.

"What is it Hotch?" Reid asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Nothing bad don't worry, NYPD Chief Muldrew wants our help in a serial rape and muder case. The UnSub wrote two letters and I want you to look at them, if you need help call and we'll follow you to help" Hotch said.

"Okay, we're on our way" Spencer said.

"Good, you'll be informed by the two investigating detectives of SVU when you're there. And just a warning they are not really happy that you are coming" Hotch warned them and Alex sight.

"Aren't they always? They want to do everything alone, think we only came to tell them how to do their job and in the end we did the work, but they get the credit".

"Just try to stay in the back and help them, before I forget, the chances are high that our Chief is going to contoll you again so stay professional-I know you always are, but still" he said. The married couple looked at each other pretty annoyed, if that wasn't going to be a great case!.


	2. Meet The FBI

Alex and Reid walked out of the office of their boss and down to join their colleagues, "What is going on?" asked JJ.

"Do we have a Case?" the question came from Morgan who lifted his own bag on a desk.

"Yes, but only me and Spence are going" Alex said quite annoyed.

"Oh, were are you going?"

"New York City, we have to help the SVU detectives with some letters" answered Reid taking his own bag and saying goodbye to his friends like his wife did, after she got the keys to a car.

"You don't even get the Jet? Man this job isn't what it once used to be." Alex shook her head smiling, though they were colleagues they were all pretty close, Reid was the Godfather of JJ's little son Henry and the blonde Agent had also been Alex's maid of honor while Morgan had been Reid's best man at their wedding, they all were like family.

"Hey were are you two going?" they turned around and saw David Rossi walking in. As always, the older Italian man was a little late.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reid have a Case in New York"

"Oh, okay, good luck" he said walking to his office, probably pretending to work while recovering from his cigar friends meeting he had spend his weekend at.

"Well let's go, it's a four hour forty minutes drive minimum" Spencer said and reached for the keys, but his wife held them back.

"Uh-uh no chance Honey, like you said, four hours forty minutes, I'm driving." Alex said, Reid rolled his eyes but kissed her cheek and the two of them walked to the elevators to leave for the case.

In the car Reid looked out the window deep in thoughts, he was thinking about the case, though he didn't like leaving alone for cases, this time it was at least with Alex. It wasn't always easy for them, working for the FBI as a couple, they had agreed that one of them would stop working if the FBI decided they weren't "able" to work together.

Knowing how much he liked the job, Alex told him that she would teach Forensic Linguistics at George Town full time so he could stay. In the end they were both allowed to work there, as they both had excellent recommendations and were both experts on their specializations. But somehow he had a bad feeling about this case, he hated leaving without much information. Sometimes the locals held things back from them, trying to shut them out, even if they were only there to help.

"Earth to Spencer" Alex's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking" he replied and his wife chuckled.

"I noticed that, took me three tries to get you to hear me. Bad gut feeling huh?" she asked.

"How do you know?"

"Spence we've been together for eight and married for nearly five years, I think I know you well enough by now."

"Of course you do, well I just have a strange feeling, you know I don't like it when we get informed by the Local Police Department."

"I know, but as this was rather spontaneously I already thought we were going to be informed by them. Let's just hope they don't pull this 'We don't need you, you're unnecessary, we can do it on our own' crap" his wife said and he nodded. When her phone buzzed in the little compartment between the front seats, Spencer took it to read the message, once he did, he laughed. His wife shot him a questioning glance.

"It's from Garcia 'Hey my favorite 350 IQ couple, I booked you an hotel room, I tried my best, but sadly the honeymoon suite was already booked, sorry! I got you a nice room anyway. Come back fast and stay safe my lovelies!' Well too bad, no honeymoon feeling for us" Reid said and Alex laughed too.

"Too bad." Alex answered remembering their case as consultants a year ago, where they were accidentally given the honeymoon suite, since then it was a running gag in the team.

When they finally reached the SVU precinct, Alex wanted to get out, but was held back by her husband and before she could ask why, he already kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked after they broke the kiss.

"Well...I won't be able to do that for another day, until we are at our hotel room for a few hours of sleep." Reid answered and gave her another peck on the lips.

"True...well, maybe, we'll be home by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow"

"Let's hope so." Spencer answered before they got out of the car and walked inside the building, identified themselves and made their way up. Just before the elevator reached their level, Reid took the hand of his wife and gave it a squeeze before she did the same.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Then the doors opened and they stepped out into the hectic atmosphere of the unit, following the directions they had been given downstairs, they walked into a squad room and after a moment, a female Detective approached them.

She was about the same high and age as Alex, had muscular yet feminine frame and shoulder length brown hair. The attractive detective had toned skin, deep chocolate brown eyes and gave them a small smile. Her outfit was simple and practically like most detectives preferred it, a simple black shirt, jeans and small heeled boots.

"You must be the FBI Agents, my name is Olivia Benson" she introduced herself with a smooth, dark voice.

"Yes, I'm Agent Alex Blake and this is my colleague Doctor Spencer Reid" Alex said, as always while being on a case she used her maiden name, two Agents named Reid with wedding rings were always complicated to explain and their seriousness would be doubtful too.

"Doctor?" Detective Benson asked.

"I have a PhD in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering as well as BAS in Sociology and Psychology" he answered and she looked impressed and also surprised like everyone did who met him.

"Are you also a genius?" she looked at Alex who smiled.

"No, I have only a PhD in Linguistics"

"Well more than any of us, I'll introduce you to my partner and our colleagues who also work on this case." Benson said and walked over to a group of three men in front of some monitors. "Guys, the Fed's are here. These are Agent Alex Blake and Agent-"

"Doctor" both Alex and Spencer interrupted her out of habit.

"Err, okay Doctor Spencer Reid"

"Doctor?" a black man with a small ponytail asked surprised. He was a little taller than Benson with a grim expression on his face and seemed to be the Rambo of the group, that didn't like them being here on bit, that much they could tell from the way he looked at them. "What are you? Thirty tops?" he added contemptuously and Alex had to bit her tongue hard to stop herself from saying something.

She hated it when people who didn't know her husband looked down on Spencer, because he was an Agent with more brain than muscle and didn't take him serious or made fun of him because his age and intelligences. Spence on the other hand was accustomed to the spiteful remarks since a long time and didn't give anything about what people said about him behind his back, or directly in his face.

"Well I'm Detective Elliot Stabler" the tall, good looking man with short dark brown hair, high forehead and serious expression answered, he was muscular and wore a simple shirt, tie, dress pants and worn out dress shoes. He than pointed towards the older, gray haired man with glasses and protruding ears who was also in a suit. Well that much for calling them the suits. "And this is Sergeant John Munch" Detective Stabler continued and turned back telling his colleagues about a theory he had.

Alex and Spencer shared a glance, this was going to be a long case.

* * *

After they had been back to the precinct from the crime scenes, the four Detectives quickly started to work on what they had, before the two Agents were coming and sticking their noses into their work. They set up the pictures and the few information to each one of the women and the six crime scenes they had and started their work.

"Well...he didn't choose just one type… the one we found at St. Nicolas of Myra was black, the woman found at the Russian Orthodox Cathedral was from the middle east and last was Native American. The first and the woman at St. Francis Xavier were white, we don't know why he choose them as long as we don't know who they are." Munch said, Olivia hung up the phone and turned to her colleagues.

"Guys that was Melinda, she found something. He branded the women, they all had a number branded on their hip next to an infinity symbol."

"Sick son of a bitch" Fin mumbled and shook his head, "When are the suits going to be here?"

"Their Boss called Cragen a few minutes ago saying they'll be here any moment" Liv said and looked through the window were one could see the elevators. "And it seems like this moment is now!" she told them, when she saw how a man and, surprisingly, a woman walked out of one elevator, who's appearances screamed FBI.

The man was tall, not really muscular but still handsome. He looked like he was in his early to mid thirties, with quite long, tousled auburn hair, brown eyes and a beard shadow. He wore a black tie, a dark violet shirt under a dark gray vest with matching dress pants and, to Olivia's surprise, black chucks.

The woman beside him was around her own age, from late thirties to early forties and a little smaller than him, she had brown hair which went down to her armpits in soft waves. Her eyes were a stunning shade of dark brown, nearly black. She wore a black pantsuit over a dark blue blouse and black three inch heel boots. She had a nice body and looked fit, though she was not as muscular as Olivia herself.

"You must be the FBI Agents, my name is Olivia Benson" Liv introduced herself and held out her hand which both shook.

"Yes, I'm Agent Alex Blake and this is my colleague Doctor Spencer Reid" Agent Blake said and a slight throaty voice and sent her a smile, which was just big enough to reveal her white teeth to Olivia.

"Doctor?" She asked slightly confused and looked at the man.

"I have a PhD in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering as well as BAS in Sociology and Psychology" he answered and Olivia couldn't help but be a bit impressed and also surprised, they had sent them a genius. Great, her own colleagues would not be so impressed by that, more likely unimpressed.

"Are you also a genius?" she looked at Blake who smiled amused.

"No, I only have a PhD in Linguistics"

"Well more than any of us, I'll introduce you to my partner and our colleagues who also work on the Case." Liv told them and walked over to the others, who where still in front of the pictures of the victims. "Guys, the Fed's are here. These are Agent Alex Blake and Agent-"

"Doctor" both Agents interrupted her and Olivia was a little confused, why did that matter? Didn't he know that it was a bad idea to tell a bunch of detectives, about your high intelligence, when they already didn't like you because you had a higher rank than them?

"Err, okay Doctor Spencer Reid" Olivia said as soon as she had shaken off the short moment of confusion.

"Doctor?" Fin spoke up ' _Oh no, please don't say more Fin, just don't_ ' Liv thought but of course he said something. "What are you? Thirty tops?" ' _Great job_ ' Olivia thought.

"Well I'm Detective Elliot Stabler" El said quickly, but Liv noticed how Blake's expression hardened a little, while Reid himself didn't seem to care. "And this is Sergeant John Munch" Elliot introduced Munch briefly and continued to tell them his theory. _'Seriously? Was she the only adult under the four?'_ Liv wondered and it seemed like the two Agents thought the same, judging the look they exchanged.

"Could I see the letter please?" Blake asked friendlier then Olivia would expect, she nodded and walked over to the white board and handed the other woman the letter in the evidence bag. Reid looked over Blake's shoulder to read the letter and both frowned.

"Well, our UnSub has an average intelligence, it doesn't look like he tried to pretend to have a lower IQ than he really has. The mocking is personal, he has something against you, which is also why he called you directly, to lead you to the other bodies. He thinks that he is smarter than you and on a big ego trip. He's angry too, not only at you but the whole system." The female Agents said and her partner nodded.

"Do you have anything on the victims of this UnSub?" Blake asked and Fin gave her a funny look.

"Bless you?" Blake let out a sigh.

"UnSub stands for Unknown Subject. If we call the UnSub him or her then people often tend to only search in one direction, so before we don't definitely know if it's a man or a woman then it's the UnSub." she explained.

"But you said him." Fin shot back and Blake smiled.

"Because of the words the UnSub used, I'm pretty sure it's a man. A woman would have used more adjectives and would justify her actions more. She would want you to understand why she killed those women. And only about 10% of the serial killers in the USA are female and most of them are not working alone" the Agent explained.

"Something about that religious thing seems off though" Reid said changing the subject, while walking closer to the photos.

"What is strange about that? Either the _UnSub_ has something against religions, or is highly religious and dumps them at the church to make them pay, because they weren't religious or had another religion?" Elliot asked.

"Usually an UnSub has only something against one religion, but the women were found at different churches of different religions. And as long as you don't know what religion they were or not were then your second theory isn't waterproof either." for a moment nobody said anything and Olivia wondered what had been going threw Muldrew's head when he had this glorious idea.

"I would like to see the crime scene of the first victim, would one of you join me?" Blake finally asked and Olivia quickly nodded. This woman didn't seem to be so bad after all.

"I will." the woman smiled.

"Thank you" Blake said and shared a strange glance with Reid. When Olivia walked over to her chair to get her jacked, she swore she saw the two briefly touching their hands.

"See you later" Liv called over her shoulder.

"Take care." El called back and Olivia had to smile.

"So what brought you to the FBI?" Olivia asked once the two of them sat in the car and she started to drive to the crime scene.

"Well, my father was a homicide detective back at my home town, like my brothers, so it was pretty clear I would do something similar and I always loved words so I studied linguistics and decided to do both of it and it took me to the FBI and later to the BAU" Blake said.

"Impressive, your also married? That must be pretty hard"

"Yeah, we make work" she said with an amused undertone but Liv clearly hear that the Agent didn't want to talk about that. "And why are you in this Unit? It's pretty tough too."

"I wanted to do something good, help people and make up for something in my past. Not many want to do this but...I can't imagine having another job." she said and that she couldn't think about leaving that had, of course, nothing to do with a certain colleague back at the precinct.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I simply forgot about this! I still hope you liked the chapter. I first wanted them to meet each other, before the real work/story starts :) Like with new fish, y** _**ou don't** _ **just drop it in the fish tank,** _**you** _ **let the bag sit** _**in the water** _ **a while :D**

**So don't worry there is going to happen something ;)**

**Please tell me what you think in a Comment! Constructive criticism is welcome too!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Thanks for reading, it's my first official SVU story so be kind and help me to get better! I love Criminal Minds and Law and Order SVU so I wrote this, with my four favorites El and Liv and Alex Blake and Spencer Reid.
> 
> I hope you like it and you'll leave a review ! cunstructive criticism is welcomed too ! :)
> 
> AlexSpencerFan


End file.
